megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Persona 4 The Animation
List of Persona 4 The Animation's Episodes article? What do you think? MinatoHikari 05:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think you mean a List of Episodes. That would be great. BLUER一番 03:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, a list of episodes and maybe characters. ^^ MinatoHikari 04:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree on the list of episodes which could use some summary. I don't agree on the list of characters tho. BLUER一番 04:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I thought about it because I think P4A's article is in a little "bad shape" D: MinatoHikari 15:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think so too. Maybe a timeline on development would be great for it. BLUER一番 16:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I totally agree with you =D --MinatoHikari 19:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... P4A Licensed by... I'm kinda new on this particular wiki here, but I was wondering if anyone covers who licensed P4A on the actual article. I know it's Sentai Filmworks, but not everyone does--let alone not everyone watches all the credits... Accent Code 06:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Done. I'm surprised it took this long. 20:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) "The" Animation? Shouldn't it be lowercase? Ok, so looking at the official logos of this anime, I am reading the title as "Persona 4 the Animation." "The" is clearly in lowercase, so why does it appear everywhere on this wiki as "The Animation?" First off, you don't capitalize "The" in titles, and second off, the correct letter case is literally right there in the article's picture, not to mention in every single advertisement for the anime. Why is it uppercase? 17:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I looked at the words used in the actual animation and it indeed use "the" in lowercase.Joiner (talk) 15:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Protagonist's Shadow This page says that it's impossible to create a Shadow of a Persona protagonist because they're stand-ins for the player. This is an error as Tatsuya and Maya had one and Tatsuya's Shadow even criticized him for being a stand-in for the player (in the form of criticizing his lack of direction, which is decided by the player) Vittorio Pugliese 11:26, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think that's what it's saying. It says, "Because the main protagonist in the game is a stand-in for the player, creating the player's Shadow would be impossible." I think it's referring to the player who plays the game, not Yu. In this case, it's correct. However, I still don't see how it's relevant or what point it's trying to make, so I agree with its removal. —AlexShepherd ツ 11:37, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I know it's irrelevant and I agree it should be removed, even though I wanted to mention Shadow Tatsuya and the fact that it's possible to have a Shadow for a protagonsit. :Vittorio Pugliese 18:38, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Are suppost and healing spells ever used in the anime? Because weapons and items are never used in the anime, I wonder if healing spells and support spells are used or not. I also wonder if spells are called by name (Agi, Bufu, Zio, Garu) or not Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 06:01, October 30, 2017 (UTC) : Yes to the first question, no to the second. --DirtyBlue929 (talk) 01:44, November 26, 2017 (UTC)